A number of toothbrushes are known, including some featuring integral dentrifice supplies, including, for example, toothpaste supplies. Some toothbrush designs include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,693,622; 5,382,107; 5,144,712; 4,467,822; 5,464,294; 5,476,334; and 5,439,014. However, many such toothbrushes are complex in design and therefore difficult to manufacture economically. They also have designs that may be inconvenient for travel and for carrying in a compact space, such as a pocket of an article of clothing.
There remains a need for a simple, portable toothbrush that is compact and portable and useful for travel. The invention disclosed herein provides a toothbrush and toothpaste holder that is compact, can be manufactured at sufficiently low cost to be disposable.
It is one object of the invention to provide a compact toothbrush containing its own supply of toothpaste. The combined toothbrush toothpaste dispenser can have dimensions similar to that of a credit card and have a thickness of several credit cards, allowing for placement in a shirt pocket, travel kit or other place in which space is at a premium. The toothbrush of the invention also provides other benefits including the inclusion of a mirror useful, for example, for cosmetic application. The substantially flat surfaces of the body also provide a large area suitable for printing of graphics, advertisements or other information.
In accordance with the present invention, a toothbrush assembly is provided that has a body with a reservoir disposed therein for containing a dentrifice, for example toothpaste. A hollow handle member is connected to the body such that a channel within the handle is in fluid communication with the reservoir. The connection is made through a hinge region, which included both rotatably mounted hinges and flexible hinges. The hinge can include a valving mechanism that closes the fluid connection between reservoir and handle, or can always be in the open position. The invention also can have a second handle member that is connected to the first handle member through a second hinge. The body of the toothbrush assembly is made from a pliable material that allows pressure to be applied to the reservoir to force toothpaste from the reservoir through the handle and out apertures in the brush head, allowing toothpaste to emerge at the brush head. The toothbrush assembly also can contain a dental floss holder for dispensing dental floss. Allowing a user to carry a complete dental kit in a compact and disposable package.
The toothbrush assembly of the invention can be formed from any suitable material, but for economy and disposability the assembly is most preferably formed from a plastic material. Some suitable plastics include polyethylene, polypropylene, and polystyrene.